Behind The Shadows
by TheShiningStar
Summary: Eyes can lie, words can mislead, appearance can deceive and actions can give false impressions. Are Rose and Scorpius really what they appear to be? Or is the truth hidden behind the shadows? Rose/Scorpius Albus/OC James/OC
1. Parallel Lives

**_Hey guys! I'm back with my second fanfic. Once again I will like to dedicate this story to my little sister Lavini who really helped me with the plot. I will also like to thank my friend Nishtha for being there for me whenever I needed her._**

**_This story is very different from my previous one "The Life Changing Wedding" with a plot much serious. It is very difficult for me to write due to pressure of studies so I really need you encouragement this time in the form of your reviews. I hope my effort doesn't disappoint you._**

**_PS. I don't own Harry Potter but the plot is totally mine._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Behind The Shadows**

**Chapter-1**

**Parallel Lives**

As soon as the clock struck eight, she entered the department. The staff greeted her to which she answered politely. She stepped into her office which was one of the most well organized place in the country and this was her visitors' remark, not her own. It was a simple, efficient room with wooden flooring and brass furniture. Two glass shelves stood at one side in which all her case files were arranged in an alphabetical order. The daily planner with her schedule for each day (courtesy of her Secretary Klara) was hung on the main wall and no less than fifty trophies placed in a glass shelve beautified the room.

She made herself comfortable on her chair fully prepared for the day ahead. In front of her there were six files arranged neatly on her desk. It was going to be a long day!

Suddenly her eyes fell on the picture that stood framed on her table. The picture showed a tall red head man with his one arm around his brunette wife and other holding their little daughter who giggled as she looked into the camera. He wife on the other hand held their infant son who merely slept in his mother's arms. She smiled to herself. It was a beautiful family. It was _her _family.

Hermione Granger Weasley was a successful career woman who worked as a senior lawyer in the department of magical enforcement of laws, Ministry of Magic. Her husband Ronald Weasley was a senior auror along with her brother-in-law Harry Potter who was the head auror now. Her eyes then fell on the two kids in the photo. She sighed, time flies like ash. Her little baby who was just an infant in the picture was now a young boy of fourteen. Hugo Weasley was so much like his father Ron with passion for Quidditch, fun loving attitude, massive appetite, great looks but he did inherit his mother's brain. Therefore, despite his happy go lucky attitude, he easily remained first in his class.

Finally she looked at the little girl in the picture and she found her eyes wet. Her baby girl who was no more than three in the picture was now a beautiful girl of sixteen. She had entered one of the most important phases of a girl's life. Hermione unlike other girls could not enjoy this beautiful phase as she was busy fighting a war. Therefore, she was glad that at least her daughter will be able to lead a life which she always craved for. With no danger around, Rose would be a normal sixteen year old.

Rose Weasley was a dream child. A perfect daughter. a perfect mixture of both Ron and herself. She had just entered her sixth year at Hogwarts and just like her brother remained on the top of her class but unlike him she was calm, collected and focused. She was beautiful with soft features and curly red hair. Her most striking feature was her royal blue eyes which she had inherited from her father and they were the most expressive orbs Hermione had ever seen. Oh! She was such a proud mother.

"Mrs. Weasley" she heard someone say.

She raised her eyes to see her secretary Klara standing at the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley. How are you today?" she asked kindly.

"I am absolutely fine Klara. And you?'' said Hermione.

"Oh! I am great. In fact more than great.'' She exclaimed happily and then raised her left hand.

Hermione Gasped - there was a beautiful ring on her finger.

"Oh Merlin! You are engaged – Congrats Klara." She said as she stood up to greet the young lady in front of her.

"Yeah. Jack proposed yesterday,'' she replied shyly, "Oh! By the way the Minister wishes to see you.'' She added after a pause.

"Why? Did he tell you something?'' asked Hermione.

"No but he looked a bit worried. I guess it is something important.'' said Klara.

"Alright Klara. – And Congratulations again'', she said as she left the room.

Little did she know things were going to change.

* * *

><p>Change – Well! It is the only thing constant in life. Life changes many. Some for good, some for better. Yes he did value life and therefore accepted everything that it had in store for him. Past was gone and future was uncertain. He was a man who lived in present and his present was his family. His own family. Something he highly doubted to have when he was a child. His own father had dug his grave. He had involved his sixteen year old son into something which no sixteen year old should be even aware of. But as he said past was past and not worth thinking about. He was nothing like his father and therefore his son's life would be nothing like his. His eyes landed on the letter kept on his table that he had just received from his sixteen year old son who was currently doing his sixth year at Hogwarts. He unfolded the letter and read neat handwriting of Scorpius - Scorpius Malfoy. He was quite amused as he started reading the contents of the letter.<p>

_Father,_

_The start of the year was just fine - with great feast, usual sorting by the old dirty hat, prefect duties etc. etc. We did have a few additions to the staff though. Our DADA professor Montez retired and is replaced by Teddy Lupin. Yes! I do know he is my distant cousin but he is also Harry Potter's Godson._

_Great! Now the Potters and Weasleys will fly in the air. Not that they were ever on the ground but still the things will get worse._

_Speaking of them do you remember my arch enemy and biggest competitor Rose Weasley? Well! I realized something about her this year and that is I hate her even more. Trust me father but her 'Oh so big ego' has become even bigger this year. Just let her wait, I am dying to see the look on her face when I beat her this year. I will surely do that._

_Everything else is just fine. Give my love and regards to mother._

_Your son,_

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Draco Malfoy sighed. Yes! He did believe in changes but somethings never change and one of them was the old prejudice between the Malfoys and Weasleys. True, Potter and Granger were civil to him now and besides Granger was his fellow colleague in Department of Magical Enforcement of Laws but their interaction remained just to the level of civil. On the other hand Weasley still hated Malfoys with passion. Truth to be told he did not care. It was not as if he was dying to be friends with the famous war heroes. If they wanted war, they would have it.

"Mr Malfoy" He heard a voice say. He raised his eyes to see his secretary Agatha standing at the door.

"Good morning sir!'' She wished.

"Good morning Miss Gomes. Is there something you wanted to say?'' He asked.

"Yes Sir. The Minister wishes to see you,'' she informed.

"Very well! I shall go and meet him now. Thank you!'' He informed.

"You are welcome sir,'' she said as she left the room.

And with this Draco Malfoy marched towards the Minister's office completely unaware of the fact that his life would be experiencing the biggest change ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this chapter was a bit unexpected as instead of starting with our leads, I mentioned their parents. But trust me this fanfic is totally a Rorpious where their parents will play an important role in uniting them. The upcoming chapters will be much more interesting but I really need your inspiration.<strong>_

_**Don't forget to review because your suggestions will serve as guidelines for me and help me continue the story.**_

_**Love always.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	2. Just Another Day

_**Well! This chapter introduces us to the lead Rose and Scorpius as well as our other important characters Albus and Alice.**_

**Chapter - 2**

**Just Another Day**

"Rose... Rosie – wake up,'' she heard someone say.

Arrgghh! Who was it disturbing her peaceful sleep? Didn't they know she had spent last night reading till 2 am?

"Oh! Sleeping beauty you are actually living up to your name 'Rose - The sleeping beauty', but right now if you don't wake up you will further live up to your name by getting cursed. Not by some old black fairy but professor Jordan,'' said Alice as she laughed at her own joke.

"What time is it?" Asked Rose in a sleepy voice.

"Seven in the morning,'' replied Alice.

"What? No way!'' said Rose as she jerked from her sleep and was on her feet at the speed of light.

"Relax Rosie. You still have time,'' replied Alice.

"Of course I don't have time its… Six!'' she said as her eyes fell on the clock.

"Alice Longbottom. You are dead. I will kill you,'' she yelled as she chased Alice around the room.

"Sorry but I could not wake you up. I had no other choice,'' replied Alice.

"You cruel, cruel girl,'' said Rose

"Come on princess – you do not mean it.'' said Alice.

"Hey don't call me that!'' Snapped Rose.

"What? Princess? Well! You don't mind when uncle Ron calls you that,'' said Alice.

"He is my daddy and I am his little girl. He can call me anything he wants," said Rose.

"Alright fine. I understand,'' said Alice. "So you are still not mad at me, are you?'' She added after a pause.

"Of course I am,'' said Rose crossing her arms.

"Don't be like this God sister. I am sorry,'' said Alice as she gave Rose her best smile which she normally reserved for Rose's cousin Albus.

"Fine – but just because you mentioned the fact that we are God sisters,'' said Rose.

Both the girls smiled at each other and then Alice threw her arms around Rose, enveloping her in an affectionate hug.

"You know what you mean to me, don't you Rose?'' She asked.

At this Rose found her eyes beginning to water.

Alice had lost her mother at the age of nine. Her dad Neville was a great friend of Rose's parents and respected her mother highly which was not a surprise of course because nearly everyone respected her mother. He had made Hermione Alice's God mother and since then the two girls had become really close. They were no less than sisters - Soul sisters.

"I know Alice – And trust me you mean no less to me,'' replied Rose and both the girls smiled at each other affectionately.

The two girls got dressed and headed down their dormitories to be greeted by Albus, Rose's cousin and other best friend.

"Hey Al! What 's up?'' Said Rose.

"Hi Albus!'' Greeted Alice as she blushed.

Rose rolled her eyes. The girl could not be more obvious.

"Well! I am great. Rose have you completed…" He started but then suddenly stopped.

Rose turned to see Jasmine Finnigan standing and smiling at him from a distance. Oh! So she was his crush for the week. She turned back to see Alice who looked rather glum but smiled weakly. That boy was a complete idiot. He was the only one who could not see what was so obvious to everyone else. He kept chasing after the most attractive girls at school and every time he did that Rose knew how much it hurt Alice. The girl had been in love with him since forever. But every time he did that she hid her feelings behind fake smiles. Rose actually did not understand how a sweet, fragile, shy girl like Alice could be so strong internally, but then she was Alice. The girl had been through a lot in life but never showed a sign of weakness and Rose respected her for that.

The three students walked towards the Great Hall where Rose suddenly said "Oh Merlin! I forgot to put my charms essay in my bag.''

"Do you want me to come with you?'' Asked Alice.

"No it's fine – You guys carry on. I will see you in a minute,'' said Rose as she rushed towards her room.

She was heading towards the Gryffindor tower when she passed the 'infamous girls bathroom' and heard the most peculiar sound ever. It sounded like a laugh and to be more precise Myrtle's laugh but the problem was Myrtle never laughed. She was Moaning Myrtle for God's sake! So this laughter out of her bathroom increased Rose's curiosity level and she opened the door silently.

Now this was a dream. Yes! She was sure of it because the scene right in front of her could just not be real. In front of her was Moaning Myrtle and she was not alone. Accompanying her was Scorpios Malfoy. Her arch nemesis, the most arrogant and conceited boy in the entire school laughing at some stupid joke.

"Oh! You are so funny Draco,'' said Myrtle as she continued to laugh in her weird way.

Draco? This was his father's name, wasn't it?

"Spying on us you rude girl?'' She suddenly heard someone say. She was jerked from her thoughts and was not at all surprised to see both Myrtle and Scorpius glaring at her.

"So now you have also become nosy Weasley?'' said Scorpius.

"I – I came here to use the bathroom and besides this is a girls toilet. What are you doing here?'' Accused Rose.

"Shut up Girl. This is MY bathroom and I want Draco to be here,'' said Myrtle angrily.

"His name is not Draco," Rose shouted back.

"Out Weasley" said Scorpius "Now."

"NO – You can't boss me around and besides it is you who is breaking the rules and I happen to be a prefect,'' said Rose.

"In case you have forgotten I happen to be a prefect too," replied Scorpius in his cold voice.

"A prefect who does not deserve his badge.'' said Rose in an equally cold voice.

"Of course! Only Weasleys and Potters deserve all the fame. You people actually amaze me with your ego," he said, his face now becoming an unpleasant shade of red.

"This is enough. I am going to report this matter to the headmistress," said Rose as she started to make her way out of the bathroom but then someone grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her towards himself and she found herself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Not so fast Weasley,'' he said.

"Leave me you idiot,'' shouted Rose as she tried to free herself from his grasp but he was too strong for her. Damn his Quidditch muscles!

"Now listen. If anything you saw here today is taken out of this room, your life will become a living hell,'' said Scorpius in a low dangerous voice.

"I am not scared of you Malfoy. Your empty threats are useless,'' shouted Rose.

"Oh really? Don't say I did not warn you or go to that redhead bunch of yours asking them to protect you,'' he said.

"I don't need their protection,'' shouted Rose, "I am capable enough to defend myself.''

"I repeat. Not a word out of this room,'' said Scorpius as he walked away leaving a completely bewildered Rose behind.

"Jerk" she muttered to herself.

"Don't call Draco that,'' she heard Myrtle say.

Oh! So this idiot was still here. She had actually forgotten that few minutes ago. She saw Myrtle emerging from behind the sinks.

"Really? Then why didn't you defend your precious Draco instead of hiding behind the sinks?" Said Rose crossing her arms. "And by the way his name is not Draco'' she added as she marched out of the room too late to notice the death glare Myrtle shot at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? Please share your views with me and help me write further. I promise to update very soon.<strong>_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Please review**__!_


	3. Reversed Lives

**_Hey guys! This is my new chapter. Hope you like it._**

_**Thank you and please review**._

**Chapter – 3**

**Reversed Lives **

Hermione hurried towards the Minister's office. What was so urgent? Why did he desire to see her immediately? Was it related to one of her cases? She frowned. She was Hermione Granger Weasley, the lady who could not stand any question being unanswered.

"Oh Hermione! You are too much. Just two more rooms and then you would know,'' she muttered to herself. For some reason she felt restless. For some reason she felt this meeting with Minister Park would not be an ordinary one. Finally she reached her destination. She raised her hand and knocked the door lightly. "Come in." She heard a voice say. This was not the Minister's voice. She was sure of it. She opened the door and was greeted by the presence of her fellow colleague and former enemy Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" He said with a confused express on his face.

"Good Morning Mister Malfoy!" she replied. "May I please know why are you here instead of the Minister?''

"Don't get impatient Granger. Minister is out and will be here soon.'' He replied calmly.

"It is Weasley now Malfoy." Said Hermione.

"Well! Let's say you will always remain Granger to me.'' Said the arrogant man sitting in front of her.

Not wishing to argue more, she took her seat as far as possible from him.

"Whatever Malfoy.'' she replied. In front of her she saw a copy of daily prophet and without any hesitation picked it up. Why to waste time?

"Granger" said Malfoy about five minutes later.

"Yes Malfoy?'' She replied not lifting her eyes from the paper.

"Do you happen to know what is that?'' he asked. Suddenly curious Hermione lifted her eyes to see Malfoy pointing at something kept on a small table in the corner of the room.

Well! The object resembled a glass globe and it was beautiful in appearance. It was too big to be a crystal ball they used in divination and had a red smoky substance inside it. It was something Hermione had never seen or heard of. She looked at it curiously and then glanced at Malfoy who was looking at the object with a strange glint in his eyes.

"No Malfoy," she suddenly exclaimed, "You better not touch it."

"Come on Granger. I am sure its just some huge crystal ball. What is the harm in examining it?'' He said as he got up from his chair.

"No Malfoy,'' said Hermione getting up from her chair too. "This is not your property – You just can't touch things that belong to others."

"Oh! Stop it Granger – You are not my boss,'' he said and without listening to her further protests marched towards the object. Hermione followed him but before she could stop him he took the object in his hands.

Suddenly Hermione felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and the room started spinning. All she could see was red fog. This red fog was soon replaced by black and Hermione Granger Weasley became unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Granger, Granger wake up.'' She heard a voice. Well! It should have been Malfoy as he was the only one who was their with her in the room and he was also the only who still called her Ganger but this voice was not his. In fact it sounded much like voice of a young boy. Slowly and steadily she opened her eyes and then closed them all over again.<p>

"It is a dream. It's a dream." She muttered to herself.

"No Granger, it is not a dream. Now just open your eyes.'' Said the voice again.

Silently praying not to be greeted by the same sight she opened her eyes once again. She waited for about ten minutes fully trying to digest the scene in front of her. In front of her stood a _sixteen year old _Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell!'' She suddenly shouted.

"So you are still alive?'' Answered Malfoy.

"What the hell happened to you?'' She asked.

"I am not the only one Granger – You too are a victim in this case.'' He replied as he passed her a mirror. Hermione gasped – In the mirror she could see herself – Herself at the age of sixteen.

"No way! What did you do Malfoy? I look like a girl no older than my daughter.'' She yelled as she stood up and tried to regain her posture.

"I.. I need to find Ron.'' She said and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione ran towards her home as fast as possible and was surprised not to feel tired at all. Oh! Of course she wouldn't feel tired because she was no longer forty three but a young girl of sixteen.<p>

Finally she reached her home but was surprised to see the door locked.

""Excuse me?" she said to the man sitting in his balcony that she recognized as her neighbour Mr. David. "Yes, young lady?'' he replied.

"May I please know where Ro.. Mr. Weasley is?" she asked trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh! Mr. Weasley and his wife are out on a vacation. You are late…..they just left few hours ago.'' He replied.

What the Hell! How could Ron be out with his wife? His wife was right there. Something was seriously wrong. She needed to find the Minister.

* * *

><p>She opened the office door to see Draco Malfoy looking anxious, pacing to and fro in the room. He saw her and rushed towards her.<p>

"There is something wrong Ganger. I went to my Manor and my own guard did not permit me to go inside. He said Mr. Draco had strictly ordered him not to let strangers in. My own guard!" He yelled impatiently.

"The fruit of patience is always sweet.'' They heard a voice from the door and turned to see Minister Park with an amused expression on his face.

"Minister, trust me I did not do anything – It was his idea to touch that globe,'' said Hermione urgently.

"I am positive you are being honest Mrs. Weasley. But if you would have waited patiently, I myself would have transformed you back to sixteen years old and you would have been saved from the unnecessary trouble.'' He answered coolly.

"Transformed us? By why? And what the hell is that object?" Asked Draco.

"Well Mr. Malfoy! Be patient and all your questions would be answered." Replied Park.

He motioned for Draco and Hermione to sit and they followed his command.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley I am going to tell you a story. You both must be aware of the significance of prophecies in the Wizarding world.'' They nodded and he proceeded further. "Well. Last week I had the pleasure to visit Hogwarts. I was sitting in head mistress Mcgonagall's office when Prof. Trenawley greeted us with her presence. We were having our tea when suddenly her expression began to change and she made a prophecy."

"Prophecy – What prophecy Minister?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"Well! Here it is." Said the minister as he showed them the prophecy.

_The world will no more be gay_

_He will arise before the ides of May._

_To complete the mission started by the Dark Lord._

_To make the world run in his own accord._

_But the power that can prevent him is power of love._

_Power possessed by two who would defeat all of the above._

_Their souls are united with an unbreakable force._

_On same time they began life's course._

"A new dark power is about to arise which can be defeated by two people who are supposed to be soul mates and born on same day?" said Hermione thoughtfully.

"That is exactly what it means. Mrs. Weasley. No doubt you are the cleverest witch of these times." Said Park.

"But what are we supposed to do with it? And besides who is going to be the new Dark Lord?" Asked a confused Draco.

"Exactly Mr. Malfoy. No one knows who the next dark lord will be nor do we know about the two soul mates. This whole prophecy is a complete mystery." Replied the Minister.

"Trust me. It is just some non sense. The old hag just wants attention." Said Malfoy.

"No Malfoy. I too do not admire professor Trenawley's art much but this is something not to be ignored. If a new Dark power is to arise, our entire world could be in danger. No, we just cannot take any risk." Said Hermione.

"You are absolutely right Mrs. Weasley but this information is highly confidential as we do not want our world to become full of terror once again and that to about something which we ourselves are not sure of." Replied Park.

"Alright! But will you please enlighten us why does it involve our lives getting reversed?" Asked an irritated Draco.

"Well! That Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley Is your mission." Said Park. "According to our research the two supposed soul mates should still be at Hogwarts and to be more precise in their 6th or 7th year. Your duty is to find them."

"But why us? Why not the Professors teaching them?" Asked Draco.

"As I said Mr. Malfoy, this information is highly confidential and no other teacher except Mcgonagall is aware of it. So we want you both to go there as students, mingle with students, identify the soul mates unite them and enlighten them with this information." said Park.

"Why us?" Asked Hermione.

"Well! Let me say that you are my most trustworthy employees." Replied Park.

"And what exactly is that object Minister?" Asked Hermione.

"That Mrs. Weasley _is the crystal of reversed lives_. It was invented much before time turners but was later banned because of its misuse. Not many models are still left and it costs a fortune. So while discussing solution of our problem, it suddenly struck my mind. A belonging of my great grandfather, this crystal was kept at my house since years and I decided that now it was time to use it."

"And for how long it will help us remain like this?" Inquired Draco.

"As long as you don't touch it again. It normally is inactive but once age and persons to be transformed is specified, it gets activated and works only on those people. Once transformed it again deactivates till the person touches it again and they are transformed back to their original age." Explained Park.

"Minister I have another doubt – When I went to my home my neighbour informed me that Ronald was out with his wife. How is that possible when I am still here?" asked a confused Hermione.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley it is all a part of our plan. This entire plan is confidential and therefore no one should know about it. Not even your own family members. So we created your magical replicas or dummies to be in your place." Explained Park.

"Our what? Will you beg pardon." Said Draco rather rudely.

"Your dummies Mr. Malfoy, your replicas. They will have all your qualities, all your characteristics other than the fact they are not you." Said Park. "They are just like your shadows which are not different from you but still not you."

"I am still not sure about it." Said Draco.

"Well I am!" said Hermione. "I would do anything to save the world and besides this is nothing compared to what I have done."

"We know you are a heroine Granger. No need to show off." Said Draco.

"Be polite Mr. Malfoy." Said Park "So what is your answer?" He added after a pause.

"I really do not think I have a choice. Alright I will do this." replied Draco.

"Alright its decided then." Said Park happily.

"But minister don't you think people will recognize us? Some old teachers will at least." Said Hermione.

"You are right Mrs. Weasley. You are absolutely right and therefore we will give you a magical make over." Replied Park in his cool collected voice.

"Alright just don't make me a redhead." Replied Draco in a bored voice as Hermione glared at him.

"Point noted Mr. Malfoy or should I say Mr. Jackson." said Park casually.

"Mr. Jackson?" repeated Draco.

"Well, I am sure Hogwarts will warmly welcome its new students Ms. Sophie Grey and Mr. Trever Jackson" replied Park.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review guys! :)<em>**


	4. Transfer Students

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. Yes I'm still alive but too busy with studies and life in general. **_

_**Firstly, I would like to thank all those who reviewed especially TheQueenOfIndia and Maddy. Your reviews are really motivating.**_

_**So without wasting much time, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter - 4**

**Transfer Students**

Rose Weasley was happy. She did not know why, but she definitely was. It was one of those bright sunny days when life seemed more beautiful than ever. She merely appreciated everything her eyes came across no matter how trivial it would have appeared any other day. For some reason she felt content and to be honest she did not even want to know the reason. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling.

"Hey Rosie," she heard her cousin Albus say. "No way! Which test results are to be announced today – Charms?" He suddenly added.

"Test results? What are you saying and by the way charms test is still not over. It is due next Monday. Don't you remember?" Said a confused Rose.

"Oh yeah, then why do you have this dreamy smile on your face which normally accompanies you everytime you beat Malfoy in a test," said Albus.

"Last time I checked it was a free country. I can smile whenever I want to. It is not a crime," said Rose beginning to feel a bit irritated.

"Calm down cousin. It was just a rare sight and before I forget let me tell you I came across Teddy yesterday evening and he seemed a bit nervous – you know its his first class today?" Said Albus.

"Nervous! Is he crazy? He would be the best DADA teacher ever, after all he was personally trained by Uncle Harry," replied Rose.

"I know Rosie but you know what a dual personality he has. At one moment he seems all confident and cool and the next moment he starts panicking," said Albus.

"You know what? I am going to meet him now and put some sense in him," said Rose beginning to feel a bit worried.

"Yeah, I think you should as you are the only one who is able to calm him down," replied Albus with a serious expression on his face.

"But there is a problem. He is in the staff quarters," he added after a pause.

"Oh! That is not a problem at all. I have been to staff quarters for countless number of times." At this Albus raised his eyebrows. "To meet Uncle Neville of course - Alice's dad," Rose added.

"Oh, yeah sure!" Said Albus.

"I just need your invisibility cloak," said Rose after a thought.

"Fine, I will get it," replied Abus, "But don't get caught Rosie because we both know how Aunt Hermione reacts every time you get a detention."

"She can be such a hypocrite sometimes. All her school life she broke rules with dad and Uncle Harry but when it comes to us she goes into all Perfect Mom mode. Anyway, you are right. I will be careful," said Rose.

Albus nodded and handed her his invisibility clock. Rose fully covered herself and marched towards the staff quarters to meet Teddy Lupin.

Finding his room was not a difficult task at all as a nameplate with his name in block letters was pinned at the door. She hesitated before giving the door a light knock.

"Come in." She heard Teddy say.

She entered the room, which looked much like Professor Longbottom's other than the fact he had stuck Quidditch posters on the wall, his luggage was roughly scattered and a beautiful picture of her breath taking and oldest cousin Victiore was placed on the side table.

"Who is it?" Said Teddy looking confused.

She uncovered herself to reveal her identity and noticed Teddy's expression change from shock, to cheerful, to confused.

"Rosie – How come you are here?" He said.

"Hey, good morning to you too," she replied sarcastically.

"It is not the time for your sarcastic comments princess – Now tell me what are you doing here?" He asked.

Rose smiled to herself. Princess – It was a pet name her dad had given her and only he was allowed to use it but Teddy being Teddy never missed an opportunity to tease her and called her by this not so likable pet name. In the beginning Rose felt irritated but as time passed she got used to it. So now only him and her dad were allowed to call her that.

"Why Teddy? Your Princess can't even come to meet you?" she asked faking a hurt expression on her face.

"Of course you can Your Highness but may I please know that to what I owe the pleasure of having you here at seven in the morning?" Replied Teddy.

"Well, I just came to wish my soon to be favourite Professor best of luck for his first class," she replied.

"How can you be so confident about me princess, what if I am a complete failure?" He said suddenly looking glum.

Rose walked towards him and gave him a warm affectionate hug.

"You can never be a failure Teddy and I am so confident about you because I trust you," she said honestly.

After counseling Teddy for some more time Rose hurried towards the Great Hall and found her usual seat next to Alice.

"Where were you?" Asked Alice.

"Oh, I – I just went to the loo," replied Rose. For some reason Rose did not feel like telling about Teddy's weakness to anyone. Not even Alice.

Alice merely shrugged and waited for the headmistress to begin with her speech.

"Good morning to all the students," began McGonagall, "this morning I have a pleasant news for all of you. Hogwarts is honoured to welcome two new transfer students this year."

The whole Great Hall was full of buzz and murmurs. Transfer students? Well! This was new, something Rose had never seen in Hogwarts before. Her eyes met with someone on the Slytherin table and to her surprise he was looking right at her. Rose had yet not disclosed his secret but she was highly curious to know why Myrtle called him Draco. Rose shifted her focus back to McGonagall waiting for her to continue with this unusual news.

"They are being transferred from a small wizarding school in England called The Excel Academy of Magic. They are both sixteen and will be starting their sixth year at Hogwarts. As the headmistress, I expect all the members of Hogwarts to cooperate with them and try to make them feel at home. So now I welcome Miss Sophie Grey and Mr. Trevor Jackson," she finished.

No sooner did she end her speech than two students marched into the Great Hall. There was a girl with straight black hair, fair skin and a slender body. She looked a bit nervous and tried to avoid gaze of curious students who stared at her like hawks. Accompanying her was a tall boy with brown messy hair and square glasses. He was quite handsome Rose noticed and looked much more confident than his companion.

"All right students now we shall sort our new students to their respective houses," announced the headmistress. "So we shall have Mr. Jackson first. Mr. Jackson," she said.

The boy seated himself on the chair and sorting hat was placed on his head. No more than ten seconds later, the sorting hat called "Gryffindor". The entire Greet hall cheered for him by a loud applause. The boy looked a bit surprised but made his way to the Gryffindor table. Then it was the girl's chance. She seated herself on the chair looking quite confident and waited patiently. It was the longest sorting Rose had ever seen. It took about six minutes and finally the hat called "Slytherin". To say the girl looked shocked would be an under statement. She looked devastated and so did the new boy. She got up from her seat and slowly moved towards the Slytherin table.

"Now with our new students in Gryffindor and Slytherin, I expect both the houses to cooperate with them and help them adjust in this new environment," concluded McGonagall and with that the feast began.

Rose looked at Alice who looked quite excited and motioned her to talk to the boy who sat alone on their table. Rose nodded and the two girls made their way towards him. Little did they know that these two transfer students would bring many more surprises.

_**I don't know when will my next update be. I'm very busy nowadays. But please keep reviewing and motivating me. **_

_**Love from TheShinigStar **___


	5. New Friends Made

_**Hey guys! I am back with my fifth chapter. Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 5**

**New Friends made, Old friendship strengthened.**

To say Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. She was devastated. Slytherin! Well the world was definitely coming to an end. She steadily moved towards the unfamiliar Slytherin table and sat on a chair at the farthest point of the table. She could feel curious stares of students which made her feel uncomfortable. What the hell was wrong with her? She was not a silly teenager but a mature, confident career women. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt something on her right shoulder and quickly jerked it away.

"Ouch! Is this your way to treat people?" She heard a feminine voice say. She turned and saw a tall beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and olive-green eyes.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to be rude. I was just surprised," replied Hermione feeling a bit guilty.

"No worries. It is your first day and you are nervous. I understand," said the girl as she made herself comfortable on the seat next to her.

"Yeah, you can say that," replied Hermione.

"So Sophie, it's Sophie right?" The girl confirmed.

"That is right. I am Sophie, Sophie Grey," replied Hermione.

"Alright. Let me introduce myself. I am Cassandra. Cassandra Greengrass. A seventh year Slytherin and the head girl," she replied proudly.

"Oh, that is great! Pleased to meet you," said Hermione as she shook her hand.

"You are a sixth year, right? Well then you are my cousin Scorpius' classmate," said Cassandra as a matter of fact.

"Scorpius?" Hermione asked. The name sounded familiar. Where had she heard it?

"Scorpius Malfoy, my younger cousin," replied Cassandra.

"Scorpius Malfoy? You mean Draco Malfoy's son?" Asked Hermione trying her best to remain calm.

"That is right. I am his maternal aunt Daphne's daughter. My original surname was Nott but my parents got divorced when I was seven so I go with Greengrass now," said Cassandra.

Well! This girl was Draco Malfoy's niece. Hermione was surprised to see this girl was nothing like a pure blood aristocrat she had come across all her life. In fact she seemed quite warm, friendly, a bit naïve and too trusting. Times had really changed.

"So you are the Head girl. Who is the Head boy?" Asked Hermione though she was fully aware of the answer.

"James Potter," replied Cassandra.

"Is he a nice boy?" Asked Hermione.

Suddenly the sweet expression on her face was replaced by a scowl and Hermione could feel her eyes burning.

"Nice my foot. He is the biggest jerk in the entire world. Just because he is Harry Potter's eldest son, he thinks he is above everybody else," replied Cassandra in a pitch slightly higher than normal.

"Oh! Okay fine. No need to get upset. I was just asking," said Hermione rather nervously.

Cassandra smiled once again and her expression returned back to sweet. These teenagers and their bipolar behaviour!

"That is alright Sophie. Let me introduce you to my cousin Scorpius," she said.

Hermione nodded and the two girls marched towards Scorpius Malfoy. The boy was an exact replica of his father. Same albino skin, blonde hair, pointed nose and eyes full of venom. He was staring at something and did not pay any attention to them until Cassandra poked him on the shoulder.

"Hey Scor! Look she is the new girl, Sophie. She is your classmate," she informed. At this Scorpius shifted his gaze from whatever he was looking at and turned to face them. His expression softened at the sight of his cousin.

"Hello Sophie! Nice to meet you," he said as he extended his hand.

Hermione shook it a bit hesitantly and smiled at him. He smiled back and then turned to see whatever he was looking at previously and continued with his hateful staring. Hermione followed his line of vision and was surprised to see the sight in front of her. She saw three students laughing and casually talking. The two girls were none other than her own daughter Rose and her God daughter Alice and the boy with them was the new boy Trevor Jackson – 'Draco Malfoy'. What the hell was Malfoy doing with her daughter and why were they acting so friendly? She suddenly found herself in her protective mother mode when a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts.

"This boy Trevor - Is he your friend?" Asked Cassandra.

"He is definitely not," replied Hermione still looking at them angrily.

"Oh! So he is an enemy then?" Asked Cassandra. Hermione turned towards her and was surprised to see how curious she looked which made her laugh. "He is not an enemy either Cassandra. He was just a classmate," she replied.

"Oh!" Said Cassandra, "and by the way call me Casie. Cassandra is too long for its own good."

"Alright Casie," replied Hermione. "But may I please know why your cousin is glaring at my companion and the two girls talking to him," she continued as they walked back towards their original seats.

"Oh, He is just glaring at Weasley and that is something Scorpius does everyday," replied Casie with a bored expression on her face.

"And why is that?" Asked Hermione feeling curious.

"Well! These Weasleys and Potters are the biggest jerks in the entire world. Just because they are children of war heroes, they think they are better than everyone else, especially Rose Weasley and James Potter," she replied.

"Why only those two?" Asked Hermione getting even more curious.

"Well! As far as Rose Weasley is concerned, she is a 'known it all'. The brainy girl, too proud of her intelligence. She has been Scorpius' biggest rival and only competitor since first year and the two fight almost everyday," she told as a matter of fact. "My uncle Draco tells her mother was just the same," she added after a pause.

Draco Malfoy! Hermione would kill him. How dare he feed innocent children with such rubbish?

"And what about James?" Asked Hermione trying her best to control her anger.

Casie suddenly started to avoid her gaze and looked into her plate.

"Well! That boy is a complete idiot. He feels he can get whatever he desires just because he is famous. He makes fun of others' feelings for his own entertainment. And not to forget, he has the biggest ego ever," she said, "he is a complete jerk."

Hermione nodded not willing to stretch the matter further and lose her only friend at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Draco was pleased. Granger's daughter was nothing like her. He had heard a lot about her in the past from none other than his own son but it seemed the boy had exaggerated a lot. Yes, the girl was a know-it-all like her mother but she was very friendly. She was the first student to greet him at this not so familiar Hogwarts. She was fun to talk to and Draco was surprised to see how much he appreciated her company.<p>

"So Trevor, ready for the first day?" She asked.

"Of course I am," he replied.

Suddenly she looked towards Slytherin table and Draco followed her gaze. He was shocked to meet the eyes of his own son who was undoubtedly glaring at them. What was wrong with the boy?

"Ignore him Rosie," said Alice Longbottom, a shy girl who seemed to be Rose's best friend. She had uttered no more than two words in the entire conversation but Draco still found her likeable. She was nothing like her dumb, forgetful father.

"Who is that boy?" Asked Draco interested to know what Granger's daughter thought about his son.

"That is Scorpious Malfoy – The biggest jerk ever," she replied in a low dangerous voice which made Draco shiver.

"Why exactly do you say that?" He pressed the mater further.

"Because he is an arrogant, conceited prat who has made my life a living hell," she yelled not loud enough for others to hear as the great hall was full of murmurs but still loud enough for Draco and a few nearby onlookers to stare. She stood up from her seat, took her bag and left the hall.

"She is always like that when it comes to him," said Alice, while Draco still tried to recover from the shock. "Don't worry, you will get used to it," she added. I will just go and check on her," and with that she left the room following her best friend.

'Some things never change' Draco thought out aloud.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I am sorry for this very late update but trust me life is too busy. I am in a medical college and the only thing I feel like doing after a hectic day is lying on my bed and getting lost in the world of dreams. But that doesn't mean I don't take my writing seriously. My schedule is slightly relaxed for the next few days so ill try to update faster.<em>**

**_I think I deserve cookies for that or maybe some reviews._**

**_P.S. The next chapter is called 'Memories' and it will show us a glimpse of the first five years of Rose and Scorpius' school life. _****_So let me know your views on that too._**

**_Love always!_**


	6. Memories

****_**Hi! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 6**

**Memories**

People called him reserved. Just because he was a boy who was not interested in the worldly affairs, people thought him to be weird. Why was minding one's own business considered to be a bad thing? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? At that precise moment he wanted nothing more than privacy but the irritating girl sitting next to him had decided to test his patience. Being a true gentleman he tried his best to tolerate her but he secretly desired only one thing: the earth to open up and swallow either him or her.

"Look Bella, I am really not in a mood right now," he tried to tell her but that girl with no more than ten brain cells did not get a hint.  
>"Oh Scorpy are you tired?" asked Arbella Parkinson.<br>Arbella or more often called Bella Parkinson was the daughter of the one and only Pansy Parkinson. She was a short, skinny girl with blonde hair, small blue eyes, fair skin and a somewhat button shaped nose. Other boys in the school considered her pretty enough but as far as Scorpius was considered, she was just an annoying fan girl. It was quite obvious that she wanted to fulfill her mother's unaccomplished dream of becoming a Malfoy.

"As a matter of fact I am," replied Scorpius.  
>"Oh my Scorpy, he studies so hard," she told her only friend Andy Goyle, a huge girl who loved food more than anything else.<p>

"Bella don't call me Scorpy for Merlin's sake," replied Scorpius.

"But it sounds so cute," she said with a pout.

"And I hate being cute," said Scorpius. "So please leave me alone," he added as he walked toward his DADA class leaving the two girls behind.

To be honest, Scorpius was excited about this class and the new teacher Teddy Lupin. As much as he hated the Weasleys and Potters, he had a thirst for knowledge. For some reason he thought Teddy Lupin won't be bad.

No sooner did he enter the class than his eyes found the only girl he hated more than Bella. The know-it-all with a red bush on her head and a disturbing sense of pride in her eyes stood right in front of him. He just wanted to wipe off that stupid smile of hers as she looked at him challengingly.  
>This smile had been haunting him since his first day in his first year.<p>

_Flashback  
>1<em>_st__ year_

"_Oh my baby! He's a grown up boy now. I still can't believe he's going to Hogwarts," said Astoria Malfoy as she sobbed into her husband's shoulder. "Yesterday he was born and today he's going to school. One day not far from now he will get married," she continued as she wiped her tears standing on platform nine and a three quarters._

"_Astoria don't create a scene," said Draco getting a bit embarrassed._

"_Yes mother, I assure you I'll be fine," said Scorpius._

_He turned to look at his father for support but his attention was somewhere else. He was looking at two families not far from them._

"_Who are they Father?" asked a curious Scorpius._

"_They are the Potters and the Weasleys. Now look Scorpius, you are quite aware of our past and also know how different the present is but there will be some people at Hogwarts who won't believe in change. The Weasleys are such people so it will be wise if you will stay away from them."  
>Scorpius followed his father's gaze and his eyes met those of a girl with curly red hair tied in a neat ponytail. The girl's father said something to her and she scowled at him. Then her father bent to her level and whispered something in her ear. She nodded at him and then turned back to look at Scorpius. This time she smiled at him challengingly and he realized how right his father was.<em>

_End of flashback._

Scorpius shook his head and proceeded to take his seat. He looked at her again and saw her walking towards the seat right in front of the class.

Years had passed but time hadn't touched her. Once again he found himself pondering upon one of his not so pleasant memories.

_Flashback_

_2__nd__ year_

_A twelve year old Scorpius was making his way towards his Charms class when he heard someone sniff. He followed the sound which lead him to the Charms classroom and found a girl with two ponytails sitting on the front seat and crying her eyes out. He hesitantly moved towards her and found her to be Alice Longbottom. Not knowing what to do he decided to sit next to her and offer her some kind words but his good intentions were shattered by 'her' entry. _

"_Don't you dare sit on my seat," she yelled. "I am fully aware of your intentions, you know," she added crossing her arms._

"_Really? Then please enlighten me," replied Scorpius._

"_Well you are quite aware that this seat belongs to me and you are purposely sitting here to annoy me," she said in a low dangerous voice._

"_Don't consider yourself that important Weasley.." he started but was interrupted by a giggle._

_Alice Longbottom who was pouring tears like rain a few moments ago was giggling and that too quite heartily. Girls are so strange sometimes!_

"_You both are hopeless," she said in between her fits of giggles._

"_He is hopeless," said Weasley, "now do us a favour and leave."_

_Not wishing to stay in the company of mad girls anymore, Scorpius obliged._

_He sat on his seat and a small smile graced his lips. Atleast he had made a crying girl laugh._

_End of flashback._

Scorpius sighed and started arranging his things on his desk. He saw Weasley doing the same before someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled to see her cousin Albus.

"Hey Al, What's up?"

"Well Rose Roxie asked me to tell you that you have Quidditch practice at four," he informed.

No matter how much Scorpius disliked the game, he could never forget the incident that took place in his third year.

_Flashback_

_3__rd__ year_

"_Hey Scorp, are you coming for match today? It's Gryffindor vs Slytherin," said his cousin Cassandra._

"_Of course not. I have better things to do," replied Scorpius._

"_Where is your house spirit Scorp? I don't like the game either but Slytherin is playing against Gryffindor," she said making hand gestures._

_Well! That made sense. _

"_Alright I'll see," said Scorpius._

_Casie nodded and she went back to her friends._

_At five O'clock Scorpius proceeded for the match and was surprised to see Weasley on the pitch._

"_What is she doing here?" he asked._

"_Well she is the new chaser for the Gryffindor team," replied a boy standing next to him._

_The game started with full pace and both the teams played brilliantly. Scorpius' eyes never left her and he could not help but admire how graceful she was with her broom._

_Suddenly a bulger hit her and she fell straight on the ground. It seemed that his feet lost their control and he found himself running towards her._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" said James Potter._

"_Shove off!" added Fred Weasley._

_Without any hesitation Scorpius started to make his way towards the castle. Stupid feet!_

_End of flashback._

He wondered if she ever came to know what had happened that day. In fact it was better if she did not know. Merlin knows what was wrong with him that day.

He watched her as she played with her stray curl as she chatted casually with Alice. Another stray curl escaped her neat ponytail and he had this strange urge to put it back to it's original place.

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes to control these sudden insane thoughts. When did Weasley start acting like a girl? Well he knew the answer of course.

_Flashback_

_4th year_

_It was the occasion of Christmas ball and Scorpius made his way to the Great Hall. He was just about to reach his destination when he saw her. For the first time Weasley looked like a girl. She wore a light blue knee length dress and her hair was clipped by a small butterfly clip. Her eyes looked more prominent than ever and as soon as they found him, his heart began to beat faster. _

"_Here you are Rosie," said a little girl who Scorpius believed was Lily Potter. "Let's go," she said and the two girls made their way towards the Great Hall._

_That night his crazy eyes never stopped looking at her._

_End of flashback._

How could he be so stupid? Weasley could never be pretty. He was just a kid and confused. Yes, that was it. He punched his table unconsciously and only realized it when he felt the pain. The throbbing pain in his wrist reminded him of the incident that occurred last year.

_Flashback_

_5th year_

_Rose Weasley had got her first boyfriend Jack Thomas. Scorpius was amused. Who the hell would be interested in that ever so irritating know-it-all? It was just a rumour. He was sure of it. However, he was proven wrong when he heard a giggle from behind him. He turned back and was surprised to see Weasley and Thomas hand in hand. Thomas said something in her ear and she giggled. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she behaving like a stupid teenage girl in love? Maybe because she is a stupid teenage girl in love – his inner voice told him. Then his fist unconsciously hit the nearest object possible which happened to be a stone pillar._

_End of flashback._

Scorpius winced as he recalled the pain. What was wrong with him? Maybe the fact that he hated her so much annoyed him to see her laughing and enjoying herself with that boy. Yes, that was it. He couldn't see her happy and therefore lost his control. It couldn't be any other reason. She was a Weasley after all and Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

He was jerked out from his thoughts when the door of the class opened to reveal a handsome, young professor Teddy Lupin. Many girls swooned and Weasley smiled at him. He acknowledged the students and said, "Let us all see what you know about defense."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That was a quick update, wasn't it? I know that Scorpius seems a bit obsessed in this chapter but that was necessary for building up the plot. He is young and confused because he is highly attracted to a girl he is supposed to hate. The only way to hide his feelings is making both himself and her believe that he hates her. I know it sounds predictable but trust me, nothing in the story is predictable. <strong>_

_**I am really curious to know what you guys feel. **_

_**P.S. The next chapter will be quite interesting and will focus on all our main female characters. Hope you guys will enjoy it.**_

_**Love always! **_


	7. I Hate Him

_**Hi guys I am back with my next chapter. Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter7**

**I Hate Him**

Hermione was furious. They had entered Hogwarts a week ago but had still not started with the mission. The person to be entirely blamed for this situation was none other than her partner Draco Malfoy. All this time he kept reliving his teenage having fun and that too with her own daughter and her friends. Every time Hermione asked him the reason for his lack of cooperation, he would emotionally blackmail her and say, "You know I could never enjoy my childhood, Granger. So I am just doing it now." Hermione being the ever-so-kind girl (now lady) took pity on him and did not press the matter further. But now he had crossed all the limits. One week and no work! They could not waste their time like that. She tried to relax and lightly pressed her forehead. She had to find him. She had to find him now.

She entered the Great Hall and found him sitting alone having a fresh green apple. She silently thanked God and moved towards him. He saw her and smirked. At that precise moment she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Good morning Granger," he said.

"Good morning? Are you crazy? The entire world is in danger and you are sitting here having apples? Are you totally insane?" she asked angrily.

"Come on Granger, can't you see I am trying by best. I still doubt that old hag's prophecy though," Malfoy muttered.

"Trying your best! If reliving your past is trying your best for the mission, I would rather accomplish it alone," yelled Hermione.

"Relax Granger. You take too much stress. I bet Rose inherited it from you because as far as Weasley is concerned his brain is full of garbage," said Malfoy looking amused.

That Idiot!

"How dare you insult my husband or my daughter?" Shouted Hermione, her face boiling.

"Granger, Granger, Granger! As I said you take too much of stress. The happiness of the world is not your responsibility. Now calm down and have some breakfast. I'll see you later," said Malfoy as he casually stood up and marched out of the Great Hall.

"I hate him," muttered Hermione. He would never change and she was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Alice was depressed. It had been eight years since she had realized her feelings for the younger Potter boy. She never forget how she, Rose and him used to spend all their time together as little children. She never forget how every time they played house, it was she who became Albus' wife while Rose became his sister and Hugo and Lily played their kids. She never forgot how she felt every time Albus held her hand whenever they watched a horror movie. And she never forgot how he changed. When they entered Hogwarts, her best friend changed. He still accompanied Rose and herself and he was still quite friendly with Rose but his friendship with her had decreased with time. As time passed, he started pinning after the most beautiful girls of Hogwarts and that is when Alice realized he could never be hers. She was not naïve. She knew she was not brilliant like Rose and that she was not beautiful like Jasmine Finnigan or Cassandra Greengrass. She was aware that people called her 'good for nothing sidekick of Rose Weasley'. She knew she was nothing. Albus on the other hand was one of the most famous boys not only in Hogwarts but in the entire Wizarding World. He was Harry Potter's son after all. Alice knew her dreams would never come true and he would never become more than a friend. Then why did she feel so upset every time she saw him with another girl? Why did her eyes water every time he went out with a girl? Why did her ears hurt every time he mentioned another girl? Why?<p>

She saw him standing with Jasmine Finnigan and whispering something in her ears as she laughed. Her ever so uncooperative eyes became moist and she left the place as fast as her legs could carry her. She entered an empty classroom and cried her eyes out. No – she could not do this. She could not be this weak. How could she do that when she was her father's strength after her mother's death? She had to be strong.

Albus Potter or no other boy deserved her tears. She wiped off her tears and tried to maintain her balance as she stood up. If she was nothing to him, she wouldn't care from now on. If he liked those dumb bimbos, it was fine with her.

"Yes, it is fine," she said aloud.

She closed her eyes and was haunted by Albus and Jasmine's picture hand-in-hand. She jerked open her eyes and said, "I hate him." Though she was fully aware of how untrue her words were.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was shocked. She entered the Heads' common room and was surprised to see a bouquet beautifying her table. She marched towards it and picked it up. It was beautiful with red roses and white lilies. It had a slip stuck on it. She tore it out and read the contents.<p>

_To my beautiful Andra,_

_Beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. _

_Your admirer,_

_James. _

That was enough! This boy had crossed all the limits. Just because he was Harry Potter's son, he felt he could have everything he wanted. Cassandra was fully aware of his playboy image. What she did not understand was why girls bothered themselves with a prat like him? Now he had decided to make her his latest conquest and kept following her everywhere like a puppy dog.

"James Potter," she shouted on top of her lungs and was greeted with the appearance of the culprit in no more than ten seconds.

"Hey Andra, liked my present?" He said as he moved down the staircase from his room.

"Don't you dare call me Andra you idiot. And what the hell is this?" She shouted angrily.

"Oh! I know you secretly like your pet name Andra and this is the token of my feelings for you," he replied as he pointed towards the bouquet.

"I am not one of your fangirls Potter and nor am I someone you can prank" yelled Cassandra.

"You hurt my feelings sweetheart," said James as he clutched his heart and faked a hurt expression on his face.

"Shut up! You idiot. I am not interested in your nonsense. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Said Cassandra.

"I know you don't mean it Andra," he replied. "Now as much as I enjoy your presence, I have some very important chore to perform," he added and left the room as fast as he had entered it.

Cassandra crumpled the slip in her hands and moved forward to throw the bouquet. But it was beautiful and the flowers were very refreshing. How could she just throw it?

"I hate him," she muttered as she picked the bouquet and moved towards her room oblivious of the fact that someone covered in an invisibility cloak watched her with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Rose was fuming. How dare the prat come to the library before her and take the only book she desired to read that day. He did it on purpose and she knew it. She remembered telling Madam Pince the day before that she needed that book while the prat was sitting there listening to them.<p>

Why did he have to irritate her so much? Why couldn't he just mind his own business? She knew he did it purposely so that she loses her temper as he enjoyed her vulnerable state. She would not give him the satisfaction this time. Yes, she wouldn't react at all.

She simply moved towards her usual table in the library, seated herself and began doing her Charms homework. She could feel his burning gaze but did not bother to react. She raised her eyes and saw him pretending to read the book with full interest. She controlled her temper and continued with her essay.

"Hey Rose," she heard someone say.

She turned to see Trevor Jackson approaching her.

"Hey Trevor!" she replied sweetly.

"So what are you doing?" He started.

Rose was just about to answer when the prat sitting a few rows away decided to interrupt their decent conversation.

"Can't you see she is wring an essay or are you Gryffindors that dumb?" Said Scorpius with his usual disgusting smirk.

"That is not your business what my friends and I discuss, Malfoy" Rose shouted.

"Of course it is not. I was just trying to do the guy a favour and save him from your boring lecture about your intellectual essay," he replied with venom full in his eyes.

"Rose I think I should meet you later," said Trevor as he marched out of the library.

As soon as he went, Malfoy's frown was replaced by his infamous smirk and he continued with his reading.

Rose really wanted to say something but controlled herself as she was fully aware that it would lead to a never ending battle. She clenched her fist, closed her yes and started counting backwards.

"I hate him," she muttered to herself though she was a bit confused of his reaction on seeing her with Trevor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please let me know your opinion on this. <strong>_

_**P.S. The next chapter is called 'The Announcement'. Any idea what will it be about?**_


End file.
